Gajevy Lemon One Shots
by Louise1412
Summary: En este fanfic se pondrán one shots lemon de esta linda pareja que fueron sacados de mi mente sucia, espero y les gusten ;D


**¡Hola! He decidido hacer un segundo fic pero este tratará de one shots lemon o lime acerca de Gajeel y Levy, si lo sé mi segundo fic y ya empiezo con el lemon U_U no es mi culpa, mi mente sucia llevaba tiempo planeando esto xD, ya no los aburro más.**

 **Nota: En todos estos one shots Gajeel y Levy ya son novios :D y este one shot tiene lime, lo siento para los que esperaban lemon pero vendrá en un futuro 7u7**

* * *

 _ **Pechos (Plana) e interrumpidos**_

 _Plana_ , esa palabra que la ponía nerviosa y la acomplejaba, todos le hacían bromas respecto a que sus pechos son pequeños, Gajeel ya le había dicho que su cuerpo era perfecto y que no le hiciera caso a los que le decían eso. Era un día soleado y los dos magos iban caminando agarrados de la mano, los dos se veían muy felices y nada podía arruinar el momento o eso parecía cuando un hombre de cabello castaño apareció frente ellos y llevaba una libreta y un lápiz en la mano y la peli azul pensó que era un reportero y estaba en lo cierto.

— Ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail ¿Verdad?— Preguntó el muchacho de cabello castaño

— Sí — Respondió el pelinegro

— Tú eres Gajeel Redfox o mejor conocido como "Gajeel Acero Negro" y derrotaste a Rogue Cheney en los grandes juegos mágicos ¿No es así? — Y el pelinegro asintió — Y tú eres Levy Mcgarden, eres una de las magas más inteligentes del gremio, eres novia de Gajeel, siempre estuviste apoyándolo en los grandes juegos mágicos y por lo que más te caracterizas es porque eres _plana._

" _Por lo que más te caracterizas es porque eres_ _ **plana**_ _"_. Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Levy "Así que por eso me conocen, por ser plana" Pensó la peli azul, estaba pensando en lo que había dicho, hasta que la voz de su novio la sorprendió.

— ¿Qué dijiste idiota? — Dijo Gajeel con un tono de voz que le helaría la sangra a cualquiera

— Que tu novia se caracteriza por ser plana — El pelinegro se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más, iba a decir algo hasta que el muchacho continuó — Todas las chicas de Fairy Tail tienen unos "atributos" grandes, excepto Levy y Wendy, lo de Wendy lo comprendo porque es una niña en desarrollo pero Levy tiene 17 años y se supone que ya debe estar desarrollada.

Levy estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ya no lo aguantaba más y una traicionera lágrima se le escapó y salió corriendo, Gajeel vio como esa lágrima, tenía ganas de golpear al periodista y así lo hizo.

— Maldito hijo de puta — Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo, salió corriendo en busca de Levy y gracias a su olfato supo que estaba en la casa que compartían hace meses.

Gajeel entró y olió algo salado, obviamente eran lágrimas, supuso que estaba en la habitación en la que dormían juntos. Y sí, ahí estaba sentada en una esquina hecha bolita, estaba abrazando sus piernas y su cara estaba escondida en sus rodillas, al pelinegro le dolía ver a su novia en ese estado, se arrodillo frente a ella y le limpió las lágrimas.

— No llores Levy — La peli azul levantó la vista para ver a su novio sonriéndole tiernamente para tratar de consolarla — Tú no eres plana —

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Levy que había parado de llorar

—Bueno… No te molestes conmigo después de decirte esto ¿Ok?

— Dímelo —

— Pues…— Gajeel se sonrojó al recordar aquel momento — El otro día te espié mientras te bañabas y obviamente vi tu cuerpo

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —

— Lo siento, no lo pude evitar — Gajeel estaba sonriendo como bobo al recordar la vista que tuvo del cuerpo de Levy

— Pero igual soy plana, lo dices para que no me sienta mal — La peli azul volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas

— Levy mírame — Le levantó el mentón obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos — Tú no eres plana, observa — Para la suerte del pelinegro Levy llevaba una blusa de tirantes y tenía una perfecta vista de sus pechos, acercó su mano y la peli azul se estaba sonrojando, iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpida por Gajeel que apretó sus pechos y Levy soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Q-Qué hiciste? — Estaba sonrojada, podía camuflarse entre un montón de tomates

— Te quería demostrar que no eres plana como tú dices, así que decidí apretar tus pechos — Gajeel estaba levemente sonrojado — Perdóname si te hice sentir incomoda pero debo de decir que tus pechos se sienten grandes — Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo que Levy soltó una pequeña carcajada

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y se besaron, primero fue lento y tierno pero el pelinegro lo convirtió en uno apasionado, ninguno de los dos tenían experiencia en eso de hacer el amor, ya que los dos eran vírgenes por simples razones, la de Gajeel al ser un Dragon Slayer solo se enamora de una persona en toda su vida y le es fiel para siempre y la de Levy era porque nunca había tenido un novio. Gajeel metió su mano por debajo de la blusa de la peli azul y fue recorriendo todo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, los palpó y se dio cuenta de que no traía sostén pero la voz de su novia lo interrumpió de su acción.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer?— Preguntó la McGarden sonrojada

— Solo déjate llevar enana, aunque sabemos que los dos no tenemos ninguna experiencia en esto, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda — Le dio una sonrisa que le transmitía confianza a Levy

Gajeel aún tenía su mano derecha en uno de sus pechos y la otra la tenía entrelazada con la mano de su novia, decidió apretar uno de sus pechos y Levy soltó un suspiro de placer y mientras eso pasaba el pelinegro decidió besar su cuello, Gajeel decidió apretar su pezón que ya estaba erecto a lo que la McGarden gimió.

— ¡Ah!... G-Gajeel — Del placer que la causo su novio, con la mano que tenía libre agarro la cabeza del mecionado y la puso contra sus pechos ocasionando que se sonrojara

— ¿T-Te lastimé? — Preguntó tímidamente

— N-No — Levy apartó suavemente a Gajeel y lo que hizo lo sorprendió, se quitó su blusa y dejo sus senos al aire libre, el pelinegro estaba hipnotizado, eran firmes, de un buen tamaño y tenían un delicado pezón rosado en la punta — P-Puedes seguir —

— ¿Estás segura? — Y su novia asintió

El pelinegro empezó a pellizcar el pezón derecho con su mano derecha la otra la seguía teniendo entrelazada, se acercó al otro pecho y lo empezó a chupar.

— ¡AH! —Quitó su agarre de la mano de Gajeel y nuevamente apretó la cara de su novio contra sus pechos

Después de un tiempo el pelinegro empezó a pellizcar el pezón que anteriormente estaba chupando, Levy seguía gimiendo a veces llegaba a gritar. Levy se sentó en las piernas de Gajeel rozando sus sexos y se dio cuenta de que su novio tenía una erección y se puso roja como un tomate, Gajeel dejó de estimular los pechos de Levy y se dio cuenta que en la posición que estaban los dos tenían la misma estatura, la peli azul se acercó al cuello de su novio y empezó a besarlo a lo que el suspiraba levemente, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula donde le dejó una marca.

— Ahh… Mierda Levy — Suspiró el muchacho, la McGarden le quitó su camisa y la aventó, empujó a Gajeel quedando en el suelo y ella encima de él, empezó a besar todo el torso del muchacho, sentía como sus pechos se restregaban en su cuerpo y se estremecía con cada caricia que ella le daba.

Levy se daba cuenta de que el muchacho disfrutaba todo lo que ella le hacía, se le pasó una idea pervertida por su cabeza, tenía que arriesgarse a hacerlo, tal vez a Gajeel también le gustaría. Se sentó en su miembro y empezó a hacer fricción entre sus sexos, los dos empezaron a gemir.

— Eres u-una ahh… pequeña pervertida — Dijo Gajeel viendo como su novia se movía encima de él, de pronto Levy se derrumbó encima del pelinegro quedando en su pecho pero seguía haciendo fricción; le dedicaba una mirada de lujuria a su novio.

— G-Gajeel…— Estaba sonrojada y cansada, ya había parado de hacer fricción en sus sexos, ahora su novio tenía el control, empujó a su novia y ahora ella estaba tendida el suelo, el pelinegro estaba planeando quitarle los pantalones y así lo hizo; vio que llevaba unas bragas de encaje negro y le encantó.

— Lindas bragas enana — Dijo soltando su típica risa

— C-cállate, las uso porque sé que te gusta el color negro y me encanta el encaje — Su cara estaba que ardía

— Pues te ves demasiado sexy enana — Agarró las piernas de Levy y las puso de forma que rodearan su cuello, la peli azul sentía como el aliento de Gajeel chocaba contra y eso la excitaba, poco a poco el pelinegro se acercó a la parte íntima de su novia y pasó su lengua por encima de las bragas

— ¡G-Gajeel! — Gimió muy fuerte la peli azul que sorprendió a Gajeel — Perdóname si te espanté, puedes seguir — Su novio iba a volver a lamer su parte íntima pero se escuchó un ruido en la planta de abajo

— ¡Levy, Gajee! ¿Dónde están? Ya llegué — Era Lily

— Mierda… Vístete rápido enana — Le susurró Gajeel a su novia, la peli azul se abrochó sus pantalones se puso su blusa y chilló

— ¡Kyaaa! — Chilló la McGarden

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el pelinegro ya vestido

— M-me dejaste mis pezones sensibles —

— Lo siento enana, pero tus pechos son deliciosos que no me pude resistir — Se acercó a su novia y le dio un cariñoso beso

— ¡Ejem! Ya estoy aquí — Dijo el gato y Gajeel y Levy se separaron rápidamente

— ¿D-desde cuándo estás aquí? — Preguntó su dueño

— Lo suficiente para saber que dejaste los pezones de Levy sensibles y que sus senos son deliciosos — Dijo el amante de los kiwis sonrojado, ya que no esperaba escuchar eso por parte de la pareja

— Te doy dos costales de kiwi y no le dices a nadie lo que escuchaste ¿Entendido? — Los ojos del gato se llenaron de brillo

— Los dejo solos, vuelvan a hacer sus cosas sucias — Dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación

— Nos interrumpieron el momento — Dijo la peli azul

— Parece que sí — Contestó el pelinegro — ¿Quieres ver una película?

— Sí —

* * *

 **Bueno… Aquí termina este one shot, tenía esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo, lo sé mi mente es demasiado pervertida U-U.**

 **En el próximo one shot se viene la primera vez de Levy y Gajeel 7u7, si quieren pueden sugerirme de que quieren que haga los siguientes one shots y con gusto lo haré ;D y se los dedicaré, aunque tengo otros planeados que son basados en las imágenes de Rboz . (◕‿◕✿)**

 **Espero no haberlos aburrido con este one shot, tal vez actualice el domingo o el lunes ya que esta es mi última semana de escuela y vienen las vacaciones \:v/. Ya nos los aburro más xD espero que les haya gustado, siento que escrbí muy poco pero bueh 'U_U.**

 _ **Atte. Louise**_


End file.
